Who's He!
by Mozzarella Sticks 5
Summary: A new student has arrived at Fairy Academy. Everyone is saying it is Gray's twin brother. Gray is saying it isn't, while everyone knows it possibly is. What will happen when the two meet? Rating changed, T for language.
1. Welcoming Him

**Yes the name is like Gray's, Don't judge**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Please leave a review, this is my first ****fanfiction.**

* * *

As Gabriel was in school he knew eyes were staring at him. As Gabriel passed Gray, Natsu, Erza, Happy, and Lucy, they stared in confusion and they were surprised. They thought Gabriel was Gray's brother. "Hey Gray is that your brother?" Natsu asked.

**"No, why would you think that?"** Gray said back.

**"I don't know he looks like you. Is he a family member?"** Natsu replied.

Gray looked annoyed, **"Natsu, I do not have a brother! Nor any family members that are alive."**

Everyone look at Gabriel and then back at Gray. Natsu grabbed Gabriel by the arm and dragged him over. **"What was that for?!"** Gabriel asked.

Gabriel was now next to Gray standing side by side. Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Happy stared at Gray then at Gabriel. The kept looking at them and they kept looking at each other for a few minutes. Then Gray and Gabriel turned heads and looked at each other. They were shocked that they looked so much alike.

**"Okay things just got weird!"** Natsu said.

Then the bell rang to go to class. Gray and the others scurried along to class, Gabriel right behind them. Gabriel stopped at the entryway and stood there. Knowing that he would have to introduce himself.

* * *

Then the teacher walked in, Mr. Fernandes. When he looked at them, everyone went quiet. The blue haired teacher looked at everyone and then said, **"Today class, we have a new student." **Gabriel walked into the classroom.

About all the students in the class were shocked to see who it was.

There were whispers going on around the class. _Is that Gray's brother? _and _He looks kind of cute._

**"Silence!" **The teacher yelled. **"This is Gabriel Grahmm, He is a transfer student and I want all of you to make him feel welcome. Gabriel, you can take a seat next to Gray." **He pointed to the Raven haired guy sitting in the back of the room.

As Gabriel walked through the row of desks, all heads turned to watch him. Once Gabriel was seated down next to Gray everyone stared at both of them.

* * *

**Thanks you for reading the first chapter. Please leave a review. I will try to update 3 times a week or twice a week.**

**Possibly every Friday,Sunday and Wednesday. Or I will update whenever I can.**


	2. Getting to know Him

**So, I am updating this pretty fast, since I have nothing to do now.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, the awesome Hiro Mashima does.**

**This chapter will be longer.**

* * *

Gray stared at Gabriel, I guess his friends were right since Gray thought he kind of looked like him. Gray kept looking at Gabriel and he quickly looked away when Gabriel went to look at him.

Mr. Fernandes started to talk about how the class will be doing a project through 2 weeks starting today. Then he started to write the groups together.

_Group 1: Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel_

_Group 2: Gray Fullbuster and Gabriel Grahmm_

_Group 3: Cana Alberona and Lucy Heartfilia_

_Group 4: Juvia Loxar and Lisanna Strauss_

_Group 4: Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox_

Gray and Gabriel turned heads and looked at each other. _Why do I have t work with him?! _Gabriel thought. It was bad enough that people thought they were twins. Everyone got into their groups and there was an excited Levy who was working with Gajeel.

* * *

So all hey had to do was create something that is made of something that will help the earth. Gray thought this was a piece of cake, but Gabriel wasn't so sure.

"Gabriel, how about we do something with water bottles?" The raven haired boy said without his shirt on. Unlike other people, Gabriel didn't wonder when he stripped or didn't mind that he had done it. Most of the time Gabriel himself strips.

Gabriel nodded at the idea. He kinda was and kinda wasn't listening. The thing on his mind was that what would we do if Gray actually was his brother? Gabriel snapped out of it and listening to Gray. "So I was thinking that we would create decorations out of water bottles. Then the earth doesn't have to consume all this plastic and it is just a nice hose decoration." Gabriel liked the idea. The two decided that they would hang out sometime during the week to start on it.

* * *

Erza and Natsu were having some trouble on deciding what to do.

"Natsu we need to do an art project using recyclables. Unless you have an idea." Erza said to the very dense Natsu. "Sure, not like I think. Or as that stripper says." Natsu didn't really care what they did. He just wanted it to be done with. Erza wrote down a few ideas in her notebook and then out it away.

Then every student returned to their seats.

* * *

Everyone else got their projects sorted out. And then there was the bell. Next there was lunch, yeah lunch was pretty early at this school.

Erza, Natsu, Lucy and Gray all got into their little group and headed out for lunch. Gabriel didn't care that they all hung out, not like he was that close with them.

Gabriel walked out of the glass and went to lunch.

When he arrived he noticed eyes on him as he walked, and it wasn't because he didn't have a shirt on.

* * *

**Yes this was another short chapter, but longer than the first one. Well just by a little.**

**Please follow or favorite and or leave a review!**


End file.
